


Full of Love

by yorkisms



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, He gets 2 Dads Now, M/M, X-Ray is about 8, adoption au, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll be given love<br/>You'll be taken care of<br/>You'll be given love<br/>You have to trust it.</p><p>(Or: in an alternate universe where Rusty and Flynt stayed together, they eventually come upon the concept of adopting kids. They find one. They build a family.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh...yeah. 
> 
> I made this AU for fluff a while ago. Then my pal Kerry got an anon about the lack of Flynt/Rusty. (A crying shame.)
> 
> So I cranked this out.
> 
> It's decent.

They're watching The X-Files when Rusty opens his mouth, and then hesitates, and Flynt can tell that there's something he wants to say. The show's on commercial, so he mutes it, and looks sideways at Rusty, who's lying down mostly. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

Flynt pauses. They've been dating for how long now, four or five years, and are for all intents and purposes married. 

And it's pretty obvious from knowing Rusty that Rusty loves kids. To bits. Quite honestly, it's not surprising that Rusty would want kids.

"Do you want to have kids?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Flynt nods slowly. "We can look into that. What d'you think we should do?"

"I dunno, adopt?"

"I'll do some research."

\--

That leads them to a foster home on a slightly-shittier side of town a few months later. They're both nervous and excited and, well, they're handling it pretty differently. 

Flynt's got notes upon notes of how to parent and such and ideas of how to find the ideal kid for the both of them.

Rusty, on the other hand, walks in, leans on the counter after talking to the secretary a bit, and asks, "Who's been here the longest, and can we see 'em?"

Flynt nearly tears his folder in half. 

The kid who's been there the longest (five or so years, the secretary says, maybe more, she can't recall) is named Ray. Rusty is instantly happy to meet with him. 

Flynt isn't so sure.  
Ray seems quiet, is Flynt's first impression of the kid, and is generally agreed upon by the workers there. They explain that his mom left him there when he was very young, five or so, explaining that his father had left her and she couldn't afford to take care of him anymore. 

Flynt hangs back while Rusty starts to chat with the kid. Ray's answers are short, quiet, but even Flynt can tell that the kid wants the concept of family. 

After a few minutes, Rusty excuses himself to talk to Flynt.

"Are you sure?" are the first words out of Flynt's mouth. Rusty leans on the wall.

"Lookit him."

That's all that they really need to say. 

\--

They're both surprised by how genuinely standoffish Ray can be once they get to it. Two weeks pass since the day he moves in, and Flynt is frustrated by the child. Sometimes he's just- rude. 

"I am becoming frustrated," Flynt mutters to Rusty one night after they've put Ray in bed. 

"He doesn't seem-"

Rusty cuts him off with a click of the tongue. 

"Listen, just wait him out. He's getting used to us."

"I will give your way a try. I would rather not send him back."

Rusty shrugs, as if he knows something he's not saying. 

"I think we'll get our way eventually."

\--

Not even two days later, Flynt is shaken awake by Rusty in the middle of the night.

"Mh?"

"Shh!" 

Flynt blinks slowly, and then he hears what Rusty has been listening to. 

Crying. 

Rusty throws the sheets back and exits before Flynt can say another word. 

When Flynt finally rolls out of bed he finds Rusty in the hall, holding Ray, who is shaking like a leaf.

Rusty's patting Ray's back, so gentle that Flynt can't help but feel warm just watching them.

"Shh it's okay. Is something wrong?" 

Ray buries his head in Rusty's shoulder and cries for a few more minutes before managing an answer.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Rusty asks gently.

"Why do you want me so much?"

Rusty pauses, then wipes Ray's tears off his face. "Well, we asked about the kids who were there longest because we figured they'd need us more, and they pointed us to you. And we like you."

Ray screws his eyes shut, trying not to cry more. 

"B-But why. D'you like me. 'nd want me. No one else does."

"Hm. I can't quite say why that is," Rusty says. "But we do care about you. Not sure why no one else would."

Rusty looks at Flynt over Ray's head and raises his eyebrows pointedly. Flynt sighs, not discontent enough to roll his eyes.

Rusty's right, as usual, Flynt thinks as he makes his way over so that he can hug the both of them. 

Maybe having a kid isn't going to be as hard as he thought it might.


End file.
